


A million dreams are keeping me awake

by Worldclassbeauty



Series: Kindred souls- verse [4]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shark Attack (The Wilds), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: The girls talk about their future
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Kindred souls- verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128383
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	A million dreams are keeping me awake

After coming out to the girls getting time alone was easier, even if it often came with a few lewd suggestions from Fatin. Getting tasked with exploring and mapping the island also helped.

So here they were, the blonde and the brunette, in the clearing they were scouting for a new base camp. It was level, closer to the water, there was shade, and it was less drafty than the beach.

“How can you even say that?” Shelby huffed trying to hide her amusement.

“How can i-? Shelbs those things eat meat too! Like baby chickens and squirrels”

“Have you ever seen a horse actually eat a squirrel?”

“No, but it has been known to happen”

“Darlin’ I promise to protect you , I won’t let the horse eat you, but the image of you in a Stenton on a horse is really doing it for me” Shelby said with a few kisses to the brunettes neck.

For a brief moment the feeling of Shelby sucking on her neck was almost enough to make her change her mind.

“I will never get on a sports cow, ever, those beasts are a weapon that can even kill you while their backs are turned”

Shelby couldn’t hold it anymore and busted out with laughter.

“So we won’t fulfill my lifelong dream of owning a horse ranch, got it” Shelby said jokingly.

“…”

Shelby froze at the silence she was met with. Oh Lord why did she have to let that slip, that she wanted a future with Toni, and everything that entailed.

“Shelby”

“Toni, I’m sorry if that was too much, I mea-“

“Stop, stop. It wasn’t, I wanna be with you too… even if it means that I have to live on a horse ranch” Toni said, her eyes sparkling with warmth and light.

“So tell me Miss Goodkind, what does the future hold for us?” Toni asked as she laid down next to Shelby, interlaced their fingers and stared into the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen. She hopes their kids had Shelby’s eyes.

“Once we get off of this island, we will sue the crap out of the airline company”

Toni laughed at that. 

“Then I'll follow you and Martha to Minnesota for a year until you’re done with school. To celebrate, if we are mentally ready, we go to New Zealand to find your family” Shelby raised their interlaced hands and kissed each of Toni’s fingers.

“Maybe we stay there for a bit, maybe we don’t. We work hard and go to college… I wanna study either political science or psychology…you?”

Shelby knew that she was making assumptions, Toni might not want to go to college, there were plenty admirable jobs that didn’t require it, and Shelby could really see Toni as a firefighter or a cop, the smaller girl was passionate and loved helping people.

“Engineering or Comp Sci” Toni said.

“What?” Shelby asked, she hadn’t seen that one coming.

“Well I’m not good with words and stuff, but I like building shit and since I could never afford a new laptop or phone, I began fixing them on my own and it turns out I’m pretty good at it. That was why I worked so hard on an athletic scholarship so I could go to college. Because our school never got scouted by the engineering focused colleges.” Toni explained shyly, she never really talked to anyone but Martha and Mama B about it. 

“That sounds amazing, I can’t wait to see what you invent” Shelby said, clearly amazed at her girlfriend.

“So we graduate, then what?” Toni loved hearing about their future from the blonde.

“After graduation we find jobs, or maybe we travel for a bit, I’ve always wanted to see California… and Disneyland” Shelby blushed. She knew it shouldn’t embarrass her, her family found the place sinful and chances were that Toni hadn’t been either.

Toni nodded and silently promised that she’d take Shelby to Disneyland one day.

“And when do I get to marry you?” Toni asked.

Shelby looked at Toni with love and surprise evident in her eyes.

“I wasn’t sure if you believed in marriage”

Toni shrugged, she’d never seen a marriage healthy or lasting.

“You do, and I know it would be important to you”

Shelby knew in her soul that this couldn’t be a sin because God had made them for each other and gone out of his way to make sure they met.

“we get engaged when we are both ready and in a good place in our lives. We compete and try to propose first, because we both like winning and we both want to be the one to propose”

“Who wins?” Toni laughs

“We call it a draw, but I secretly tell Martha that I won, and you tell her that you did” Shelby smiled fondly, she could almost hear Toni boasting about proposing first and grandest.

“Whose last name do we take?”

Shelby hesitated for a moment.

“Well, I’ve actually thought about that and I’ve been conflicted.”

Toni squeezed her hand.

“I don’t know how connected you are to your last name, but I’m guessing that it’s your dads?”

Toni nodded, wondering where Shelby was going with this.

“So you’ll either want to keep it because it’s all you have of him or get rid of if because it’s a claim over you that he has no right to”

Toni had never thought about it like that before.

“So maybe we find your mom’s family and we ask to use that name, or I give you mine… and I know what you are thinking, with the hateful history behind my surname. We can’t change the past, but we can change the future, and I know my ancestors would roll over in their graves if they knew that I, a lesbian, had given it to my wife” After her speech Shelby held her breath for a moment, waiting for Toni to respond.

“That was the first time you’ve referred to yourself as a lesbian” Toni said in a soft voice.

“You can’t have the last name Shalifoe, your initials would be ‘SS’” The brunette joked.

Shelby exhaled with a small laugh at the realization.

“Shelby, the reasons you’ve mentioned are good, but I’d gladly take your name for no other reason than I love you”

Shelby blinked hard and looked up at the sun visible in the clearing, refusing to cry.

“So we get married, you insist on a church wedding and I love you too much to put up a fight… I don’t know how much contact we have with your family, but you have Dot give you away at the altar. I argued that the practice of giving away women like property is highly problematic, but you just kissed me and said that it was tradition. I’ll never admit it, even though its on video, but I cried when I saw you walked down the isle, Martha and Rachel had to keep me steady on my feet during the eternity the 8 foot isle seemingly took you to walk, I was bitching about the music being too slow which caused Fatin to laugh inappropriately loud from the bridesmaids side” This time Toni felt like telling their story.

Shelby had been fighting valiantly but couldn’t keep the tears at bay anymore.

Toni reached over and wiped them away.

“Eventually we buy a house, it took us awhile to agree on what we wanted but we finally found the place we wanted to raise our family. We try for a while to get pregnant, and let it be up to god weather we succeed, but we will have a family. After a few years, the kids being around 8 or 9 we decide to foster, which is much harder than we thought It’d be. But you know how much it means to me, so our family grows and the love is tenfold” Toni continued.

“We still argue because we both have our baggage and trauma, but we make sure that we don’t go to bed angry and that our loving each other is never questioned” Shelby supplies.

“When we retire, we buy an RV and travel the country before settling down in the outskirts of Austin, it’s not a ranch but a farm and we do have horses that I try to convince you that you are too old to ride, but you still give riding lessons to the nearby kids. Our family visits us on the holidays and after a year Fatin and Dot move in with us. I pretend to hate it, but you know me better than that” 

“It sounds like heaven” Shelby says and truly means it, if she is wrong and does end up in hell, living a life like that with Toni will be worth it.

They kiss for awhile but either of them are in the mood for anything more, intimacy between them doesn’t have to be sex, both of them are content with just existing near the other.

“So if you’re into science and all that does that mean you like Star Trek?” Shelby asked breaking the comfortable silence.

“No Star Trek was never my jam, Star Wars on the other hand…” Toni smiled.

“I’ve never seen it” Shelby admitted.

“Never?”

“My dad said that it was blasphemy against God, we only watch Narnia and such” She had always been shy about her lack on pop culture knowledge.

That opened the floodgates to the nerd inside of Toni to begin telling a confused and amused Shelby about the Star Wars universe.

At one point Toni got up and began reenacting the fight scenes with a lightsaber sized stick she found on the ground, making the correct noises as she swung the stick at the imaginary foe.

“And then Darth Vader says’ No, I am your father’ and Luke is like ‘NOOOOO’ and everything seemingly goes wrong, but then in Return of the Jedi-”

Shelby tuned out a little bit, but she didn’t have words for the feelings in her body as she looked at the love of her life passionately explain how Anakin from the past saved the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that i havent watched Star Wars -.-"  
> So what do you Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals want to happen next?


End file.
